Mobile electronic devices, such as mobile phones, media players, and tablet computers are increasingly common. These types of devices typically include an integrated display device. In some instances, in order to overcome the size and space limitations that are generally associated with mobile devices manufacturers may offer mobile devices with dual displays that are hinged to open two display devices side-by-side to form one larger display.